


Fireworks

by totheendoftheworldortime79



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totheendoftheworldortime79/pseuds/totheendoftheworldortime79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma, Killian, Henry and the Charming celebrate Independence Day on the Jolly Roger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy one shot for the holiday.

“I still don't understand the point of this, love.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “It's supposed to be fun, Killian. Are you suddenly opposed to fun?”

“Of course not,” he retorted. “But I was thinking this would be fun of a different sort.”

Emma tried not to laugh. He certainly was incorrigible sometimes. But all those innuendos were one of the things she secretly loved about him. She always had, even when they were supposed to be enemies. Instead, she smirked at him. “If you're a good boy, there might be something in it for you later.”

“Is that so? Then be all means, love, let's go watch the fireworks.”

Emma called out to Henry, who came running, almost knocking her over in his enthusiasm. “Can we? Can we?” he asked eagerly.

“Sure can, kid,” Emma said, hugging him tight. “Now what do you say?”

Henry looked over at Killian. “Thanks, Killian.”

Killian smiled fondly at the boy. “It's nothing, lad. Would you like a turn at the wheel?”

“Yes!”

Just like that Henry was off like a shot, Killian trailing after him, grinning from ear to ear. “They certainly seem to be doing better,” Mary Margaret observed, coming to stand next to her daughter.

“Yeah,” Emma replied, still watching them. “I think Henry's finally accepted that Neal and I will only ever be friends.”

“Where is Neal?”

“With Regina, I think. She said she'd had enough time on this ship to last her a lifetime.”

Mary Margaret couldn't suppress her grin. “What's so funny?” David asked, joining them.

“Nothing,” Mary Margaret said. “Is everything ready?”

“I think so. Are you sure we can leave Grumpy in charge?”

“You worry too much, Charming,” Mary Margaret chided. “Grumpy and the others have everything under control. Have some faith.”

“I do have faith, Mary Margaret,” David said sheepishly. “I just don't want the town to get burned down in the process.”

“It will be fine, Dad,” Emma teased. “You'll see.”

As the Jolly Roger left the dock, Emma wandered over to the rail to watch the darkening sky. It had been a wonderful day. The whole town gathered for a barbeque with everyone bringing something to the feast. Since Emma's lack of kitchen skills were well known, she and Killian had stuck to store bought snacks. The last thing Emma wanted was to give half the town food poisoning. That in combination with the fact that the barbeque would be she and Killian's first major outing as an official couple had put her on edge for several days leading up to it. It turned out she had worried for nothing. As soon as they got there, Leroy had dragged Killian off for some card game she didn't understand, leaving Emma to socialize alone for a little while. Surreptitiously, she kept an eye on him, but it had gone better than she could have hoped. Killian really did seem to be fitting in. Once that worry was behind her, Emma spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying herself. And ducking Ruby's insinuations about her sex life. One day soon, she was going to have a talk with her about that.

As they were cleaning up, Henry had had the idea of watching the fireworks from the deck of the Jolly Roger. The whole concept of fireworks was completely foreign to her pirate so it had taken some doing to convince him. Seeing her son and her pirate finally getting along made her happier than she could remember being in a long time.

“What are you thinking about, love?” Killian asked, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

“Just how great of a day it was.”

She could feel his grin against her hair. “Aye, it was.”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being so patient. I know it hasn't been easy with Henry and Neal and everything.”

“Seeing you happy is worth anything,” he assured her. She spun around in his arms and kissed him. Every time she felt his lips against hers, she couldn't shake the feeling that this was wear she was supposed to be. Killian broke the kiss and nudged her nose playfully. “I love you, Emma Swan.”

“I love you, too, Killian Jones.”

Someone cleared their throat loudly from behind them. Emma peered sheepishly over Killian's shoulder; it was David. “I think it's time,” he said, looking down at the ground. Emma chuckled. Her father always got so flustered when he caught Emma and Killian together now. Although, it was better than trying to punch Killian in the face, as he had the very first time.

“Alright, we're coming.” Emma disentangled herself and took Killian's hand. “You ready, Captain?”

“Aye, these fireworks sound intriguing.”

Her family gathered in the bow of the ship just as the first boom sounded. Emma leaned in to Killian's ear. “Now watch.”

The first one lit up the now inky black sky in a bright green flash. In quick succession, it was followed by bursts of gold, red, blue and purple. Henry ooh'd and ah'd at all the colors and combinations. Emma was almost as entranced as her son was; she hadn't seen a proper firework display in years. She had to hand it to Leroy and the other dwarves. They really knew how to put on a show. As it went on, Emma snatched a look at Killian. The stupid pirate wasn't even looking at the sky; he was staring at her. 

“You're missing it,” she whispered, leaning in close so he could hear her over the booms.

“Missing what?” he asked. “I see everything I need to see, right here.”

Emma's cheeks flushed. Damn pirate. “I thought you were going to be good?”

“I am. I haven't insulted your father once.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “That wasn't what I meant.”

Killian grinning indulgently. “I know, love.” He kissed her temple and raised his eyes to the sky once more. 

But now that she was looking at him, Emma found she couldn't tear her eyes away. The light of the fireworks cast interesting shadows on his face, making him even more handsome, if that was possible. And he was all hers.

“Now who's missing the show?” Killian teased, without looking at her.

“Bastard,” she muttered. But she looked back at the sky anyway. It was a good thing she had; the grand finale was starting. Faster than she could track, streams of fire flew into the sky, exploding into riots of color and design. Faintly, she could hear cheers coming from the shore; Leroy would be gloating about this for weeks. Finally, the loudest boom of all exploded from the shore. A succession of smaller explosions lit up the sky in the shape of a dragon.

“Cool!” Henry exclaimed.

“I didn't know they could do that,” David marveled.

“Did you like it?” Mary Margaret asked her grandson.

“It was awesome,” Henry enthused. “Do you think Leroy will let me shoot some off next year?”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Emma said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Let's not get carried away.”

“But Mom,” Henry complained.

Killian saved her from needing to be the bad cop. “Come, lad. Let's take the old girl back to the dock, yeah?”

Henry's face went from a frown to a grin in an instant. “Sure!”

Emma mouthed a thank you at Killian. He kissed the crown of her head and followed Henry to the stern. She followed them with her eyes, tears threatening. Suddenly, she was overwhelmed by the pure joy of having her family – her whole family – together and doing something so mundane a celebrating a holiday. 

“Are you okay?” Mary Margaret asked.

Emma took a deep breath, realizing she was being ridiculous. “Yeah, Mom, I'm just fine.”


End file.
